monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 7.0's 2nd Trailer
Why hello! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here to give you something more than just news about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's 7.0 update. 7.0 Trailer The trailer begins with a thick, cold fog covering a small portion of the Primal Forest. Three band of hunters are seen in Dundorma preparing to go secretly investigate strange things going on in some areas. The screen cuts to the first band of hunters climbing up the Sacred Mountain in the Misty Peaks, at night, as they hear the howls of what sounds like a Zinogre. When they make it to the peak of the mountain, an unusual Stygian Zinogre is seen charging itself up as the hunters run up towards it. As they run towards it, a huge burst of dragon is summoned around it before the screen cuts to the Lava Canyon as the ground begins to shake in the area. As the ground shakes, huge Uroktor begin to jump out of the lava as a huge fiery beam penetrates the ceiling of the canyon. The screen fades to black as it shows a Seregios with glowing eyes attacking a Shrouded Nerscylla in the Dunes. As the Shrouded Nerscylla shoots web at the Seregios, the Seregios sends flaming scales at the Shrouded Nerscylla and begins to breath streams of fire at the Shrouded Nerscylla, burning the Khezu skin of its back. Jhen Mohran is than seen as dragon surges around its tusk and large amounts of fluids drain from its skin, covering hunters in mud while on its back. The screen than cuts to its glowing purple eye as a flash shows a few monsters eating the seed such as Yian Kut-Ku, Nibelsnarf, Iodrome, and Plesioth. Hunters are than seen walking around in the Primal Forest as they come across an unexplored part of the area with a strange tower-like structure standing in the center of the area. As they look around this unexplored area, the screen shows something watching them before it roars and jumps towards one of the hunters, grabbing them in its mouth. The other hunters turn around look up to see their comrade in the mouth of Duremudira before the screen than goes black as Monster Hunter Frontier New World 7.0's logo comes up and says The World's End Has Began!. The logo slowly fades as a figure is seen inside an active volcano with fire engulfing him, as a familiar theme is heard accompanying his appearance. As the fire disappears, a Teostra is seen covered in immense flames before snapping his jaws ad the screen goes black. Strangely, it sounds like two roars are coming from Teostra. Suggestions *If you guys have any suggestions or wishes, I'm all open for suggestions! Requests *Do you have something you wish I could make for you such as a monster or area for your game. Questions *What you think of the trailer itself? *What teases are you most curious about? *Which surprises caught you off guard? *Why do you think I still haven't mentioned the monster with the new Aliment, Sour? *Can you tell if I made any changes to any known monsters? *Do you think I'm still hiding something big in 7.0? *What do are you looking forward to most in 7.0? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus